Numb
by Creek Grrl
Summary: He continued to hit and yell more swears at me. It didn't matter. No matter what I did, he'd still find a reason to hurt me. I hated him, but I couldn't stop him. Abuse and a bit of Creek yaoi. Rated M for naughty language and character abuse. Read with caution.


_I'm not as big a fan of Linkin Park as I could be, but whatever. I was browsing around on YouTube Wednesday night while talking to my friend Kimi, and I found a song by Linkin Park, and couldn't help but think that it would fit Craig. The video with the song was for whatever reason clips from Lion King 2. I love that movie to death. I'm a little Disney girl inside, but I really hate what Disney has turned into now. Walt must be spinning in his grave... Anyway, the song was Numb by Linkin Park, and I kept listening to it on repeat. It also gave me an awesome idea for my story South Park: Final Destination. Don't worry, next chapter should be up soon for that. But I will probably end up disappointing a few people for what happens next. I just couldn't think right when I was writing. Review and Favorite, please. Alerts are for multiple chapter stories. This is simply a one-shot. South Park and its characters are property of Trey Parker and Matt Stone. And I'm not making any money off of this._

* * *

"Stupid fucking fag!"

The monster yelled, hitting me again.

He continued to hit and yell more swears at me.

It didn't matter. No matter what I did, he'd still find a reason to hurt me.

He was smart enough to hit me where it wouldn't show.

My chest, arms, stomach, back, and legs.

Either way he still always managed to get a few marks in on my face.

It just wasn't enough for anyone to think about it too much.

I always got into fights at school anyway.

And besides, the teachers at school were idiots and just assumed that I was a troublemaker for flipping people off.

They were always so busy worrying about "fixing my behavior" that they never noticed that I was always close to death's door daily from my beatings from the fat monster in my house.

I hated him, but I couldn't stop him.

Neither could my mom.

She had tried to help me once.

That ended with him knocking her unconscious.

And then he just started beating me more.

After that she never tried to save me again.

And she's told him before to stop or she'll leave and take me and my sister Ruby with her.

He never listens, and she never leaves.

I've saved my money ever since before he started beating me.

I wanna get out of here and escape while I'm still breathing.

And I'll make sure to take my sister with me.

He's hit her before too.

Not as bad as me, but he's left some nasty bruises on her arms and legs.

I've been waiting patiently for my eighteenth birthday, because the second I turn 18, I'm grabbing my sister and leaving.

My birthday is next week, and I'm ready for it.

It's all I've been thinking about since my seventeenth birthday.

He left me in a heap on the floor, slamming the door shut.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

I had several bruises on my face, two black eyes, my nose was bleeding, and so was my mouth.

I heard a knock on the door.

I looked outside.

My dad's truck was gone.

I sighed in relief and opened the door, forgetting about the marks on my face.

I remembered them when I saw who it was.

"C-Craig?! Wh-What happened?! Gah!"

Tweek Tweak. The main reason why my dad wants me dead, and the reason why I don't care about the beatings he gives me.

I'm in love with him, and that in itself is big.

But I never ever wanted him to know what happens to me when no one else is watching.

Quickly, I came up with a lie that I hoped he'd buy.

"I... I fell."

That concerned look went away, being replaced by a look that said he called my bullshit.

"Y-You fell? That m-must have b-been some fall."

"It was. I fell down the stairs. But I'm fine."

The lie slipped off my tongue pretty easily, but he didn't buy it.

I heard a truck outside and flinched.

"C-Craig?! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing!"

I said a little too defensively.

I cleared my throat and repeated it with a calm tone.

I heard another truck outside.

I heard it stop outside of my house.

I heard someone get out of it, and slam the door.

I must have had a really terrified look, because Tweek took my hand and asked me what was wrong.

I shook my head.

The door was thankfully locked, the doorknob rattling.

"Boy! Open this damn door right now!"

"Tweek... Get out!"

I said as quiet as I could.

"B-But-"

I covered his mouth.

"I said 'get out!' Are you fucking deaf?! Go!"

The door bust open.

The monster stared down at me first, then he noticed Tweek.

"I see you've got him here. Good, now I can get this over with quickly. Get your ass over here now!"

He commanded.

I pushed Tweek behind me.

"Do whatever you want to me. You usually do anyway. But you better fucking leave him out of this! Because normally, I'M your punching bag. Isn't that correct, Dad."

I spat out the word "Dad" like venom.

He could kill me and I wouldn't care, but he'd leave Tweek out of this, or I would fight back.

"It's his fucking fault for you being a fucking queer fag!"

Tweek shook behind me, holding onto my shirt.

"Really?! It isn't his fault for that! I don't control my heart. And you don't either! I'm fucking sick of you doing this! You want to kick my ass around some more?! Go ahead. But so help me if you touch a single hair on his head, I won't hesitate to snap your fucking neck, you bastard!"

I yelled. Finally I was fighting back!

"You won't do anything to stop me because I'll be sure to kill you. You want him, then show me."

I felt Tweek tense up behind me.

"C-Craig?! What is he talking about?!"

He cried, looking confused and unsure.

"Oh, so he doesn't even know?! This just makes it all the better. Go on. Fuck him in front of me to show dad how much you want him."

Now Tweek got it.

"Y-You really... You love me?!"

He was crying now.

I brushed his tears away with my thumb.

"Yes. I love you more than anything."

Then I turned back to my dad.

I noticed Ruby heading downstairs, holding a heavy phone book.

I got what she was gonna do when our eyes met.

"So? Either you fuck him in front of me to show me how much you want him, or you never see him ever again."

I looked him straight in the eye.

"Neither."

I said, flipping him off.

Before he could do anything, Ruby dropped the phone book on his head, effectively knocking him out.

"Call the cops, Rubes!"

**_A week later._**

Everything seemed to work out in its own way.

As soon as I had turned 18, I gained guardianship of my little sister.

My dad had went to jail for abuse.

And, I found out that Tweek liked me back.

Life became nice.

I'll always have the scars of when my dad was an abusive monster, but I'm not afraid anymore.

I have Tweek with me now and nothing will change that.

* * *

_How was that? Too upsetting? Not enough Creek? Review please! It took me several hours to write this. Hours that I could have been in school, but I'm not. And no, I'm not sick, and I didn't skip school, if that's what you guys are thinking! I just don't have school today! ^_^_


End file.
